


Handcuffs

by lattelibrapunk



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattelibrapunk/pseuds/lattelibrapunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came to me after seeing the spoilers for Cliffhanger and it demanded to be written. Just some banter between Toby and Happy involving a cop and some handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Scorpion and all canon characters belong to CBS.

“You had to keep it up, didn’t you?” Happy was pissed. Toby insisted his stupid plan would work and now they were handcuffed, pressed against the hood of the cop car being read their rights. 

“It would have worked,” Toby defended, not willing to accept defeat so easily. 

“Shut up,” Happy spit out through clenched teeth. “We’re in enough of a jam without you making it worse.” 

“What’s mall cop over there going to do?” Toby asked with an arrogant air. “He’s on the phone with Cabe and we’ll be on our way to Walter in no time.” 

Moving the phone away from his mouth, the cop spoke. “Who you calling mall cop, string bean?” 

Happy glared at Toby before turning to the cop. “Ignore him, officer, he’s not right in the head.”

“I don’t doubt that,” he said, phone back at his ear and listening intently. Happy chuckled as she could hear Cabe ripping the guy a new one. 

“You know, I figured you’d be out of those by now.” 

“These are zip ties, idiot, not traditional handcuffs.” Even as she said the words, she still fidgeted to free her wrists, but to no avail. 

“Traditional handcuffs? I knew you were kinky.” 

If looks could kill, Toby Curtis would be six feet under. He kept talking though. “I always pictured this differently, to be honest,” Toby’s eyebrows quirked up and he looked Happy up and down. “Never did I think you’d be cuffed, though. Me, yes.” 

Even with her hands behind her back, Happy elbowed the shrink so hard in the ribs he staggered back and nearly fell to the ground. 

“What was that for?” he managed as he gasped for air. 

“Shut it.” Happy was growing angrier by the second when the cop walked back over. 

“Who knew Homeland hired weirdoes?” The cop cut Happy’s zip tie and she shot him a look. 

“Him, miss, not you,” the cop made sure to clarify. “You know, I could keep his on and still book him. Bring him down to the precinct?” 

“Tempting, but no. He’s needed for this.” 

The cop shrugged and cut Toby loose, the doc grinning in victory. “I knew you were on your way to forgiving me.” 

“Not even close,” she told him, her face deadpan as she snatched the hat from his head and tossed it down the side of the highway. As she jumped into the truck, she debated leaving him there when the passenger door opened and Toby slid in. 


End file.
